The kiss
by SuzySue
Summary: Reid's first kiss, how it made him into a boy who likes to kiss all the girls, and what happens when he finds that girl he first kissed again. I've amended the rating to a T but it may go back up to M at a later date
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Reid's first kiss

When Reid was 10 he had never been kissed.

His farther had been kissed. Even if he hadn't been filled in by his mates about the birds and the bees the long line of women that paraded through their home kissing his farther goodbye while Reid stood by the stairs was enough to tell him his farther had been kissed.

Of his three best friends Reid didn't think any of them had been kissed either. At least they had not spoken to him about it.

So on the day after he turned 11 Reid took a chance and went into the closet under the stairs. While the 50 odd kids at this party danced and played games around the house.

A small group including Aaron, who he'd never really liked had decided that particular closet would be the kissing closet.

Reid normally stayed away from anything that Aaron had a hand in but his mind had been on the issue of kissing for far too long. So Reid waited in the near darkness for which ever girl they choose to put in with him.

When the door opened enough to let a person in Reid only had chance to glimpse of long dark hair before who ever it was stumbled in and the door shut closed behind them.

For a moment there was silence except for his and her breathing then Reid heard the counting outside the closet.

Realizing his time was almost up he quickly lunged towards the dark shape of the girl and aimed where he hoped was her mouth. His hands grabbed her arms. And though she struggled a little and his aim was ever so slightly off, Reid got his first kiss.

He never wanted it to end.

Suddenly she pushed him away, off balance he fell to the floor. The door opened and Reid squinted up at the light. He could hear laughter outside, but he could not see who he hoped was the girl that he had just experienced his first kiss with.

Aarons head popped around the door. "Well stud how does it feel to be a boy who scares girls with his kisses?" Aaron laughed then disappeared from sight.

But Reid stayed where he was touching his own lips with his fingers.

That night Reid couldn't sleep, his birthday had been the best. He replayed the kiss over and over in his head, her smell, the feel of her lips on his, the tingling sensation. He wished he knew who it had been, but in order to find out he had to ask Aaron and his group which was the last thing he wanted to do.

So Reid came up with a plan. He would kiss them all if he had to, all the girls in his year, until he found the right one. It worked for Prince Charming and his glass slipper lady, it would work for him.

…………………………………

7 years later and Reid no longer thought about the first girl he had kissed. It wasn't like he'd forgotten, it just wasn't as important to him anymore. Enjoy life, his farther had told him, sooner or later you die so what's the point of regretting any of it?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much from the comments! Hope you like the rest as well, this next part is also a little short but I will try to type up the rest of what I've already written by the weekend.

P.S. This is my first Covenant story so I hope you like it! But please don't shout too loudly at me if I make any mistakes in regard to the movie, I'm not being really strict about being completely accurate.

Thanks again!

Part Two: The Tutor

So what was he Reid doing standing in the library. Ah yes looking for his tutor the one his English teacher had insisted he have, the one his care free dad had agreed upon.

The sudden bout of parenting was not lost on Reid. He knew the reason behind it but it just came a little too late.

Once Reid located this tutor of his, some poor book worm of a boy or girl, he would be able to formalise a plan. If the tutor was a boy he'd pay him off. If a girl well the solution was easy, seduction. Well unless she was down right ugly then perhaps he'd have to have a rethink.

But whatever, Reid and learnt a long time ago that there wasn't a situation that Gawain could not talk, romance or pay there way out of. Now that bit of parenting Reid was more than happy to accept.

………………………

Liz was sat out in the middle near the library door, the popular people, the ones with friends sat out here chatting in whispers. Talking was allowed in this area which was why Liz normally choose to sit near the back in the silent work area. Though if she was honest with herself it was also because she didn't have anyone to talk to and sitting here made that obvious.

Liz's gaze returned to the book in her hands, but it was at that moment she noticed the blonde boy standing in the middle of the entrance to the library. Propping the book up a little she peered over the top and took the opportunity to study him for a moment.

He looked relaxed but also slightly uneasy at the same time. It was obviously a place he rarely visited. A few of the girls near by had also noticed him and were currently watching with avid interest.

Liz had heard the rumours, mostly from her roommate who was a big fan of the Sons of Ipswich, the girls they seduced then discarded, the fights and of course the families riches.

However being a resident of the town long before she was a student at the Academy Liz, along with most locals, had learnt not to pay those rumours much attention. After all it was the Danvers family that ensured scholarship places for local kids were made available each year. And being one of those local scholarship kids Liz felt a certain amount of respect for the families. So while she might disapprove of the Sons antics she didn't voice that disapproval.

Putting her book down Liz contemplated what to do, she didn't want to call him over, people would hear her. So checking no one was looking directly at her Liz quickly waved at him.

He didn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like the next part, I typed it rather quick so please excuse any mistakes. Thanks again for the comments. I do have one last part written out so hope to put up one more up before the end of the week and maybe a couple more parts at the weekend depending on how things go.

Part Three: The Tutor continued…

Reid saw her wave but stopped himself from acknowledging her. Looking slightly to his left he studied the girl that was to be his tutor.

Her hair was dark and looked to be at least shoulder length. While he tended towards blondes he did like long hair so maybe it wasn't too bad. It was hard to study her features with out looking directly at her but she seemed pretty enough.

She was looking around the room now and seemed unsure of herself, which surprised him, after all this was her territory. Deciding he couldn't let her stew any longer Reid turned and with a smile on his face he strolled up to the desk and dropped his bag on the table.

"You're my tutor." He said grabbing the chair next to her and dropping into it.

"Yes I've…"

"Wasn't a question." He said picking up the book she had been reading and giving it a brief look. "Is this what we're reading?" he asked looking less than impressed.

"No." she said grabbing the book and putting it out of reach. "That was last year."

"Oh right now I remember…"

"No you don't." she said not looking at him and pulling out her copy of Hamlet. "This is what we're reading now."

"Shakespeare?" he wrinkled his nose up then suddenly smiled. "Aren't there cheat books for Shakespeare?"

"No there aren't." she sighed. "I take it you don't have a copy?"

Reid just looked at her with what he hoped was his best puppy dog look. The girl just rolled her eyes.

"There might be a copy you can borrow from here." She said.

When Reid didn't move the girl sighed again and stood up. She was taller than he expected which surprised him; he couldn't help a glance down to take a quick peek at her legs. Unfortunately for him she had already changed out of the regulation skirt into a pair of jeans.

"You can start reading mine while I go see if there's any left." She turned to leave.

"By the way the names Reid." He said.

"I know." She replied not turning around to look at him.

"And you are?" he asked her retreating back, but she didn't reply as she disappeared into the shelves.

Reid looked down at the copy of Hamlet rubbing his head and slouching in his seat. The girl showed no reaction to him other than a little annoyance. He hated when that happened. It normally didn't take much for him to make a girl blush or giggle or hit him or any other reaction good or bad. A little annoyance with a big dollop of indifference was not good for his plan.

He turned in his seat to look at the place the girl had vanished and contemplated his options.

………………….

Liz stuffed her hands in her pockets while she scanned the spines of the books in the literature section. She was in no rush to get back to the boy sat at her table, besides she liked in the lit section of the library. It was right in the back hidden away so no one in the main area could see anyone down there. When ever she wanted to get away to read she always headed for this part of the library.

Spotting a rather tired looking copy of Hamlet she pulled it from the shelf but reluctant to return so quickly she sat down in the large sofa that had been placed in the corner against the wall.

At the start of year the sofa had become a place for students to make out. Unfortunately for them the literature section was also the most popular for books. And that soon scared the love birds away.

Liz closed her eyes resting her head against the arm of the sofa. It had been a long week with most of her teachers producing homework. The last thing she had wanted was someone to tutor especially one of the Sons. But Mr Robinson was right it would look good when she applied to colleges.

"Is this what you call being a good tutor?" Liz felt a body drop into the sofa next to her. "Sleeping on the job what would Mr Robinson say?"

"I just needed a minute Rach." Liz replied cracking one eye open and looking at her room mate.

"Don't tell me the hotness of Gawain is getting to you? I though you were immune to his type." Rachel smirked.

"Oh trust me I still am."

"Then what?"

"I just thought he'd at least know something about what we're studying."

"Oh come on why else would Mr Robinson get you to tutor him?"

"Something awful I did in a past life…"

"And here I was thinking you'd abandoned me on out first time together" said the subject of there discussion. "A man could get a complex."

Rachel giggled and quickly stood up. Reid never one to miss an opportunity quickly bounced onto the sofa next to Liz all the while grinning at her.

"Well…well I'll leave you to it…" said Rachel trying to hide her blush behind her short hair. Liz smiled mournfully at her friend's sudden loss of composure but before she had a chance to reply Rachel had scurried out of sight.

"So teach am I going to learn anything today?"

Liz turned to look at him biting back the retort that she highly doubted it, Reid just continued to smile at her.

"How about a deal?" Liz said relishing the surprise on his face.

"Well I usually don't repay this kind of help with sexual favours but I guess in your case I could make an exception."

Liz ignored his comment shifting slightly away from him and turning in her seat so she could look him squarely in the face.

"Do your homework and…"

"And…" Reid shuffled closer bringing his arm to rest beside her head and causing Liz to push back against the arm of the sofa, his smile widened.

"And I will check it and tell you where you are going wrong. If you want to correct it then that's up to you. But this way we don't have to spend any more time together than is absolutely necessary." She said holding out the libraries copy of Hamlet.

Reids smile slipped slightly and she wondered if she had been a little to harsh, but he recovered and took the book from her hand.

"I'm not sure that's what Mr Robinson had in mind."

"Do you want to spend an hour here every other day learning all about Shakespeare?" she asked.

"Um… tempting…"

"I didn't think so." She stood up and looked down at him. "Look I get this isn't your thing that's fine, let's just not waste both our time. I'll be here after classes finish most days so you can bring me your homework and I'll check it while you go off and do whatever it is you do. Then you can come and collect it."

Reid stood up and looked at her for a moment, he tilted his head to the side his face serious as he studied the girl in front of him.

"Well?" she asked uncomfortable by his silence.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Liz." She replied. "Do we have a deal?"

"I have a condition."

"Which is?"

"I'll only agree if you let me kiss you?" he smiled, "Liz?"

Liz huffed and turned to leave but Reid was too quick, side stepping around her and forcing her to stop or collide with him.

"One kiss and you have your deal." He said holding up his hands.

"I'm doing this for your benefit." She said.

"Mine? Seems to me this deal of yours benefits you a lot more than it does me."

"Are you insane?"

"Oh come on one little kiss!" he said holding his hands higher. "I swear I don't bite."

Liz sighed looking down at her shoes then back at Reid. Come on, her inner voice said, he's not unattractive just this once do some thing different.

"Okay one…"

Liz didn't get to finish Reid was in her personal space before she had the chance. She felt his warm breath on her lips; a mere second later his lips were touching hers. The kiss was slow and tentative and at first she stood like a statue, but as he continued it past the point it could be referred to as friendly, she softened.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: Something odd…

Running hard, she left a trail of solid muddy footprints along the verge. The academy had long ago disappeared in the morning mist and she was now running parallel to the long drive way that ran down to the main road.

She was not really a runner, at least she never had been before she'd enrolled at Spencer, but sometimes the urge to run as fast and as far as possible forced her out of her bed before anyone else was up.

Today, though she wanted to run, she didn't want to be losed in her own thoughts. So her ipod hung round her neck swinging across her chest with ever step she took. The music, some rock band, thumped away in her ears.

Reid steered Tylers car off the main road, through the lower gates of the academy and onto the main drive.

Tyler sat in the passanger seat next to him his eyes frimly shut not because he was tired, but out of anger at Reid. The party they had been too had ended hours ago however Reid had disappeared not long after they arrived. When he finally returned to the house party it was to find Tyler had been sitting on the curb for 2 hours and was about to call Caleb to raise the alarm.

Reids explanation that he had been doing a good deed by giving Cissy and her twin Lisa a lift into the town did nothing to dampen Tylers anger. Especially when he mentioned the part where the girls had insisted they had to buy him a drink for his kindness, and then how they had insisted Reid teach them how to play pool.

Glancing across at his best friend again Reid sighed, Tyler would be grumpy for a short while but he'd soon get over it.

He turned his attention back to the road. Suddenly the image of a running woman appeared in the headlight causing Reid to swerve the car slightly.

"What the… try and keep it on the road…" Tyler said angrily before turning his head away and closing his eyes again.

"Sorry" Reid muttered slowing the car to a crawl. The girl he had spotted had already disappeared into the trees following a path Reid hadn't even realized was there.

And even though he'd only caught a glimpse of her he was sure that it had been Liz Woodrow his tutor.

Speeding up again Reid found himself remembering the kiss in the library. It hadn't lasted long, just as she was letting him take it pass a friendly little kiss the sound of two girls wondering down the opposite isle had sent his tutor scurrying away.

And though he hadn't seen her since, he couldn't help his thoughts drifting back to the encounter. Something about it had seemed familiar, but it eluded him as to why. At first he had put it down to it being just an ordinary kiss, only familiar because he was very good at it. But a day later and he still found himself thinking about her and that was just not normal.

"Watch out!"

Reid slamed his foot on the brake bringing the car to a hard stop inches from the closed gates of the academys car park.

"Where the hell is your head!" Tyler asked taking a few deep breaths both his hands firmly pressed against the dashboard. Reid didn't answer his own hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I'll get the gate shall I?" Tyler asked. When he still didn't get a reply he shook his head and unclipping his seat belt climbed out of the car.

When the door closed behind Tyler, Reid loosended his grip on the wheel. His mind was made up he had to do something about that girl, something to get her out of his head.

Tyler waited until the door to his dorm room slamed shut before he came out of the washroom. He picked up his mobile and quickly pressed speed dial 3. The phone bearly rang before it was picked up on the other end.

"Tyler?"

"Pogue… think we might have a problem."

"Problem?"

"I was with Ried this mornng and he was acting odd."

"Reid is odd."

"Hes not himself Pogue, I think its his acension."

"Of course its his acension. Remember what I was like last month. I've still got the hang over from it."

"Pogue we all know Reid can be a bit recklass with his powers."

"And?"

"And hes forgetting stuff, nearly crashed the car this morning…"

"Are you sure its not you that's wigging out? your accension isn't far of…"

"Pogue..."

"Alright… I'll talk to Caleb."

"Try to keep him from going straight to Reid, you know what…"

"I know, see you at Nikki's later?"

"Sure."

Tyler hung up and droped his mobile on to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five: Running away

It was finally lunch time and Liz was heading towards the library. She held a pile of books on one arm and a half eaten sandwich in her other hand which she was hurriedly trying to eat before she got there.

Sidestepping some first years Liz rounded the corner and almost ran directly into the back of Reid Garwin. Without giving it much thought she turned on the spot and half slid back around the corner bumping into one of the first years she had previously managed to miss.

"Hey" the girl said.

"Sorry" she gave her a quick apologetic shrug.

She contemplated her options, run and hide (very appealing) or get the inevitable highly awkward first meet after that "incident" over and done with.

It wasn't like she could hide every time she saw him, after all she had promised to check his homework for him. Though she reasoned another day couldn't hurt, it would give her time to think then she would be better prepared.

"Liz!" called out Rachel as she weaved in and out of the groups of students in the corridor.

Liz closed her eyes briefly and swore under her breath. When she opened her eyes again Rachel was in her face with a big grin on her face.

"Have you heard?"

"What?" Liz hissed quickly pushing Rachel further down the wall.

"Problem?" asked Rachel eyeing Liz's hand on her arm.

Liz ignored her question glanced behind them then turned back to Rachel. "You want something?"

Rachel threw Liz a confused look before deciding her news was more interesting than whatever Liz had going on.

"Jennifer and Paul have run off together!" Rachel said excitedly grabbing Liz's shoulders and jumping up and down.

"Who?"

"Oh come on! Jennifer, as in head girl and her townie boyfriend Paul something or other…"

"Paul Clawaskey?" asked Liz

"No idea. He works over at Nikki's bar some nights."

"That's Paul Clawaskey."

"Whatever. The point is Jennifer has done a runner with him. Joanne said they've gone to elope!"

"I doubt it." Liz said glancing back towards the library.

"Joanne said that Heather said…"

"Trust me save your self some time, Paul Clawaskey is a serial dater, no one lasts more than one date… he has not eloped with Jennifer." said Liz crossing her arms.

"Well maybe its true love…"

"No such thing!"

"Okay where are Jennifer and Paul?" asked Rachel with a grin. "See you can't answer, maybe just this once its something nice and…"

"Just because I can't give you an explanation doesn't mean its got to be…"

"Oh look isn't that Reid G…"

Before Rachel had a chance to finish the sentence Liz slipped into the throng of students rushing to the cafeteria for lunch.

Liz was a coward and she admitted it, in fact if there was such a thing as a Cowards anonymous group she'd be happy to sign up for it.

"Hello"

Liz couldn't help the look of horror that crossed her face and she was sure it was obvious to anyone looking at her, and he, well he was defiently looking at her.

"Hello." She replied side stepping Reid and attempting to continue walking. But as she expected he fell into step beside her.

"Whatcha doin?" he whispered leaning in close to her ear.

God help her but Liz couldn't help the warm bubbly feeling that welled up in her stomach when she felt his warm breath run across her ear. Squashing it down she rolled her eyes at him and sped up.

"Oh come on!"

"Lunch." She replied.

"Great me too!" he said with a grin. "And I have homework, what a great opportunity for you and me to have a little tutoring session…"

Liz immediately stopped walking and held out her hand. "We had a deal hand."

"Well you see I thought…"

"You thought wrong." She replied her hand still held out.

"Miss Woodrow…"

"Mr Garwin why on earth would you want a tutoring session? I thought we agreed it would be a waste of both our time."

"Well you see I got thinking on that and well…"

"No!" she hissed jabbing her finger against his chest a couple of times. "We made a deal, I let you… you know…"

"No what?" he grinned grabbing her hand.

Liz narrowed her eyes at his grin, quickly pulled her hand away and turned back towards the library.

"If you want a tutoring session then we're doing it in the library." She said.

"Doing it…"

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

Note:

Hi all sorry this isn't a chapter and sorry for the delay in getting the last two parts up. Just wanted to say I've notice a technical thing, I did put in breaks in the story for where the action jumps from one place to another but they don't seem to be showing up when I up load them. Hope no one finds this too confusing! If anyone knows how to remedy this please let me know! i.e. how to put in a line of stars that still shows when the doc is on FF.

Many thanks SuzySue.

P.S. Thanks to everyone who has left comments so far, hope you like, I got a little side tracked last week so trying to get back into it and get the story moving a bit more. Hope to put some more chapters up by next weekend.


End file.
